Their Past Lives
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: The Vocaloids find out that they had lives before they became Vocaloids so master makes a machine where they can re-live the last day of there past lives life. Rated T just to be safe, no pairings this time sorry.
1. The Machine

**Had another Idea in my head, hope you enjoy.**

**Also this probably isn't going to be very long since this is like a prologue.**

**Normal pov**

"Master is it true?" Asked Miku Hatsune, the most popular of the vocaloids.

"Is what true?" asked Master.

"Is it true that all of us used to be living breathing humans!" said Rin Kagamine jumping on top of her friend Miku.

"Well…" said master hesitantly.

"It's hard to make bodies for you guys from scratch so we modified dead people that had donated their bodies to science and we gave them Vocaloid voices," said master.

"That's kind of sick," said Len trying to pry Rin off of Miku.

"Actually there is something I have been working on that has to do with your past lives, follow me everyone," said Master to the 8 Vocaloids in the room.

He led them down a hall to a testing room.

Inside the testing room was a machine with a big tube holding area and it was connected to a blank monitor.

"What's that?" asked Meiko.

"Well one of you will step in this tube and you will be put into a deep sleep, while your sleeping you will dream about your past lives last day alive and your dream will be projected on this monitor for all of us to watch," said Master.

"Cool!" said an easily impressed Gumi.

"Who would like to go first?" asked Master.

"Me!" replied Miku with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, step in Miku," said master opening the tube door.

She stepped in and once the door closed she was hit with a gas that suddenly made her sleepy…

**We will see who Miku was in her past life next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. Yumiko

**So yeah for the vocaloids past lives I just made these people up, kind of like OC's I guess…**

**So yeah here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Yumiko's (Miku's) pov**

When I woke up the sun was shining in my face and with the sun shining comes my parents screaming at each other.

There bickering seems to get louder every time I hear it, in the morning it sounds like horrific screams you hear in scary movies.

I sit up and hold my head, I had a throbbing headache, this is what you get for staying up all doing make-up work.

I hate getting sick because when you get back they drop piles of work on you that you haft to do in one night.

I sluggishly pulled myself out of bed and headed to the restroom.

When I got in I took some pain medicine and brush out my long tanglely black hair.

I then took a quick shower, got out, brushed my teeth and put my hair up in my usual ponytail with my yellow ribbon tied into a bow.

I go back to my room and throw on my yellow school uniform and head to the kitchen.

My father yells something at my mother and slams the front door, leaving for work.

Mother sits there with her cup of coffee trying to drown here problems and wake herself up.

I take my piece of toast of my plate and give her a clumsy smile.

"I'm gonna be late," I said putting the toast in my mouth and running out the door.

I actually was fine, I just wanted to leave.

I walk down the sidewalk while finishing of my toast.

Other students pass me by, waving at me and saying good morning.

I'm in the crowd, not very noticeable, but still well known.

I was actually a bit happy today, and my happiness increased when I saw Atsuo-sama pass me by on the sidewalk.

Yuuto-sama is that smartest kid in 1-a, the smartest 1st year and the second smartest student in the whole school!

I have had a crush on him since middle school when he moved into town and today after his basketball practice I am going to tell him how I feel!

"Yumi-chan!"

I turned around to see my friend Chiyo running up to me.

"Good morning," I said as I tried to calm down my hyper friend.

"Good morning! How are you this morning?" she asked calming down and joining my side as we walked.

"Okay, and you?" I asked.

"Wonderful now that my horrible brother went back to Akira, where he belongs!" she said.

"Was he bugging you this weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, talking about how perfect he is, and how he's going to be a lawyer and make mom and dad happy, he is such a snob, he just likes rubbing in my face that I'll never be as smart as him and I will be forever stuck in class 1-C!" said Chiyo in rage.

We talked some more until we finally reached the school.

I left my stuff at my locker; my locker was next to Atsuo-sama's since we share the same last name, Hayashi.

Hayashi Yumiko and Hayashi Atsuo, its fate that our last names are the same, it means we are perfect for each other.

Maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself.

"Are you okay Hayashi-san?"

I turned to my side seeing Atsuo-sama looking at me with concern, crap I must have been spacing out!

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," I told him.

He walked away; my face was probably madly red.

"You okay Yumi-chan?" asked Chiyo coming up to me.

"Yeah, let's just head to class," I said dragging here with me.

Classes stay the same, I look at the clock waiting for lunch to come so I can eat, I am starveling.

Finally the bell rang and it was lunch.

"Did you make your lunch today?" asked Chiyo.

"Oh man, I forgot to do that this morning, I'll just haft to buy some kyūshoku," I said. **(I think kyūshoku is like Japanese lunch you buy at school, correct me if I'm wrong)**

"I'm just going to get some melon bread," said Chiyo.

We went down to the cafeteria to get our food.

Atsuo-sama sat at a table with all of his basketball buddies, he was the only one that had a packed lunch, people say that he wakes up early to make one for him and his little sister, how sweet!

We got our food and found a small table in the back.

I just ate my food, gazing at Atsuo-sama, while Chiyo complained about her big brother.

I looked at his beautiful brown hair that gently lay in his face and swayed a bit when he took bites of his food, his hazel eyes were focused deeply on his food, but looked up to his friends when they said some sort of stupid remark.

"Earth to Yumiko!"

I looked back at Chiyo who was waving her hands in front of my face.

"Obsessing over Atsuo-sama again?" she asked.

"W-what! No! ...Maybe?" I said with my flustered voice.

"I hate to be the pessimistic bitch here but he barely even knows who you are! Do you think when you confess to him he is going to be like "Oh my god Yumiko! We never talk but I have also been secretly loving you this whole time! Let's start dating and be high school sweet hearts and get married and have 3 kids, all their names all starting with H!" he is not going to say that, you're just setting yourself up for disappointment," she said.

"Your my friend, aren't you supposed to be supporting me?" I asked.

"It's better I tell you know then later," she said finishing her melon bread.

Soon after that lunch ended and we went back to our boring classes.

I didn't really pay attention but instead spent my time switching from looking at the clock and out the window.

After what seemed like forever the school day was finally over.

"Hey Yumi-chan, want to walk home with me?" asked Chiyo coming up to me.

"I'm watching Atsuo-sama's practice today," I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me with concern.

"The worst thing he can do is say no, right? It's not like I'm going to die or anything," I said.

"Call me afterwards, good luck!" she said walking out.

I packed up my stuff and head to the gym where they held practice.

There were some other girls there two watching their boyfriends or Atsuo-sama.

I sat at the very top of the bleachers and watched them play.

I don't care much for sports but Atsuo-sama was just so good! At least I think he was… I have no clue how this game works.

Atsuo-sama is nice to look at but the game was getting boring so I pulled out my journal and started to draw myself in a wedding dress.

There is no problem with being a hopeless romantic; I've always been like that. When I was in elementary school I would have a different crush every week but when I met Atsuo-sama I knew he was the only one for me, and I've been loving him from afar ever since.

After practice I waited outside the gym for him.

Some girls were talking to him.  
"Hey Atsuo-kun? Want to go to that new karaoke place?"

"Sorry, it's my turn to wash the dishes tonight so I haft to head home," replied Atsuo-sama.

The girls waved goodbye to him and walked away.

I followed him outside until I finally got the courage to say something.

"Atsuo-sama!"

He turned around and looked at me.

"Hello Hayashi-san," he said with a smile.

"You can call me Yumiko," I said looking down with my feet, holding my love note behind my back.

"Okay Yumiko-san, what is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you…"

My heart was about to burst!

"I really like you! Please accept my feelings!" I said holding out my letter to him, still looking down at my feet.

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry Yumiko, you are a cool girl and all, but I don't like you like that," he said.

I said nothing.

"I can't accept your feelings, but we can still be friends," he said with a smile trying to cheer me up.

Tears were streaming down my eyes; I don't know why I was so sad.

He rejected me nicely, and I had set myself up for rejection.

I guess part of me was just hoping he would like me back.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," I said running out into the street, just hoping to get home.

"Yumiko! Watch out!" yelled Atsuo-sama.

What?

I turned around.

HONK!

**Miku's pov**

My eyes shot open and the tube opened, I fell out and onto the floor, my body aches.

"Your body feels all the pain your past lives body felt when they died, don't worry the pain will go away in a few minutes," said master.

I sat down next to Kaito and leaned on his shoulder while I waited for my aching headache to go away.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" asked Master.

"Oh! Me next!" said Rin jumping up and raising her hand.

"Okay, step in Rin," said master.

She got into the tube and was soon hit with the same gases I was hit with, and she started to fall asleep.

**Was this good?**

**Please review and let me know!**


End file.
